


Talk

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: Link is usually embarrassed by dirty talk, but when Rhett convinces him to try it he starts to see the benefits.Prompt: Dirty Talk





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apparentlynotreallyfinnish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/gifts).

Rhett and Link have been sleeping together for a little while. They never discussed it or anything, if just kinda happened one day. Their day to day relationship hasn’t really changed; they were practically a couple already, but now they share a bed almost every night.

Rhett’s problem is, Link absolutely refuses to talk about it. Any time Rhett brings it up he gets embarrassed and changes the subject. As far as he’s concerned, it doesn’t  _ need _ to be discussed. Everything happens so naturally anyway, it would be weird to overthink it.

But for Rhett, talking about it is half the fun.

He tries to bring it up all the time, partially because he feels like it does need to be talked about, but partially because he likes the way it embarrasses Link.

They lie in bed together, just cuddling and chatting, Link half on top of Rhett with his arms wrapped around his torso. It’s too warm for pajamas, but they have an unspoken rule that they only sleep in underwear anyway. 

As Link talks through an idea he’d had for an Instagram video, Rhett smiles down at the man lying on his chest. He can hardly believe this moment is real. “How did I ever get so lucky?” He says, interrupting Link’s train of thought.

Link gives a small chuckle and smiles up at him. “I’ve been wondering the same thing.”

“I love you so much. I always have,” Rhett says. “And now I love having sex with you as well. I can’t believe it took us so long.”

And for once, Link actually responds.

“Yeah, we were so dumb. I love you too, you know I do,” he says before adding. “And I love having sex with you.”

Rhett feels it in like a warmth in his chest. Link is right, Rhett does now know he feels. But as great as it is to actually hear Link say it out loud, Rhett starts to push his luck... “What do you like best” he asks.

“I like that we don’t have to pretend any more,” Link says, misunderstanding what Rhett’s getting at. “I like that we don’t have to act like we don’t want more.”

“Mmm,” Rhett agrees. “I like that too. And I like when you make out with my asshole.”

“Gosh Rhett!” Link almost chokes. “I think I need to use the bathroom,” he says, pushing himself away and trying to escape.

Before he can get away, Rhett grabs his wrist and pulls him back onto the bed. “I love watching my cock disappear inside you Link.”

Link buries his face in a pillow and lets out a long, loud groan. 

Rhett laughs wickedly. “Tell me what you like and I’ll let you go.”

“Rhett no!” Link shouts into the pillow.

“Come on,” Rhett urges.

Link lifts his face off the pillow and glares at Rhett. His expression softens slightly but he’s still bright red as he mutters, “I like it when you’re on top.”

“Not good enough,” Rhett says and demands more detail.

Link rolls his eyes. He clears his throat a couple of times and almost whispers. “I love when I can feel you clenching around my cock.”

“Much better,” Rhett smirks. He manhandles Link into the middle of the bed and climbs on top of him, drawing circles into the hair on his chest. “What else?”

Having survived the embarrassment, Link’s feeling a little more sure of himself. Rhett still can’t get him to meet his gaze though.

“I love the way you use your lips and the way you can make every part of me tingle,” Link says, smiling at something in the distance.

Rhett has to admit, he’s pretty proud to hear that one. He lowers his lips to Link’s neck and kisses a trail down his chest until Link is practically trembling.

“I love when you take your time kissing me,” Link says, starting to see the benefits of this and feeling more confident. “And finger me open at the same time with those big long fingers.

Rhett gets the hint and grabs some lube from the bedside table.

“What else?” Rhett says between kisses to Link’s neck as he starts fucking him with his fingers.

“I love the look you get when you’re about to come,” Link says, writhing on the bed.

Rhett snorts. “I’m gonna need a couple of minutes to catch up with that one,” he says.

“I love how much bigger your cock feels than your fingers... the way it stretches me”

Rhett follows Link’s lead and repositions himself between his legs. “What else?” He says, and slowly slides in.

Link can barely get the words out, but it’s not from embarrassment any more. “I love when you completely cover me with your body. I love when every inch of you is touching me at the same time. I love when I can’t move and I’m completely at your mercy.” 

Rhett pushes Link’s arms above his head and blankets him with his body. Their lips are almost touching but they’re both too far gone to manage a kiss. Rhett’s thrusts become more shallow but the new angle just about wrecks Link.

Link’s cock is trapped between them and the pressure is  _ almost  _ enough to get him off. “I love feeling your rough hand wrapped around my dick.”

Rhett reaches for Link’s cock but Link stops him and says “no, your left hand.” Rhett huffs out a laugh and indulges him, gripping Link’s cock with his guitar-calloused hand.

“There’s that face,” Link says, looking into Rhett’s eyes before Rhett comes, thrusting more awkwardly as he loses his composure.

“I can’t believe I can actually feel you coming,” Link says, completely fucking Rhett up. It’s almost enough to make him come again. He holds it together long enough pump Link’s cock until he comes, covering them both in the thick white liquid.

As they lie side by side, panting heavily, Link thinks maybe talking about it isn’t so bad after all.

  
  



End file.
